First Date
by PekoPekoyama
Summary: Alfred wishes to have a more romantic relationship with Ivan. So he invites him on a date. A short RusAme 2-chapter fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred's blue eyes open up the bright lights that came in from the window to his left. He groaned as he slowly raised his body off the white bed sheets he lied on. He pushed back his golden blonde hair as he tried to find his glasses. He managed to find them tossed on to the night stand. He placed his glasses on his face, looked up to find the lamp in front of him. A yellow sticky note hanged on the shade. It read:

"Alfred, I had to leave. Get your things and get the fuck out. –Ivan"

_What a heartwarming message_.He thought sarcastically as he pushed himself off the bed and found his clothes scattered all over the floor.

Alfred scrambled to put them on and left Ivan's apartment, while looping in his belt. He found his red car parked out front. He open the driver's seat and managed to get himself settled in. He ignore the smell of burgers and the McDonald's wrappers that lie on the dashboard. He rested his head against steering wheel. He was exhausted. He has spent so many nights at Ivan's place. Even though, they weren't even in a relationship. They have just have been fooling around. These 'hook-ups' started a few months ago. It began with a heated argument, something snapped, and it just kind of happened. Although, secretly, Alfred wish they were a little more than just sex. Sure, he could be cold-hearted, but when you actually sit down and talk to him, he is actually really kind. Not many people realize that. He didn't know how Ivan felt. Frankly, he is too afraid to ask. What if he was in a relationship was someone? What if he was used just to get back at someone else? Ivan never reveal too much about himself and his personal life whenever they met. Tired of keeping bottling all this in, he grabbed his phone that sat in a cup holder and dialed up his brother's phone number. He needs to talk to someone.

Three rings and then a muffled voice answered: "Hello?"

"Matt?" Alfred asked a little frantic.

"Yes? Are you okay?" Something didn't seem right in Alfred's tone. Alfred, trying to calm his nerves, took a deep breathe and sighed. "Yeah." He noticed his buttons on his shirt were button up all the way and immediately finished it. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Matt couldn't remember the last time he heard his brother this down before.

"Yeah, yeah, are you busy?" He would hate to be rude and disrupt him in the middle of something, which he has been known for doing.

"No, I'm just watching the hockey game."

Of course he is. To be honest, Matt and him always bonded over sports. Although he had a passion for football, Matt fell in love with hockey. He would always listen get excited over hockey and he would do the same for him. They both understand the obsessive love for it.

"I'm having relationship problems." He announced.

"Oh?" Matt responded with such interest in his voice. Alfred was such a flirt, he could get anyone he wanted. It was rare he ever had a problem dating and getting someone's attention. "Do I know who you are crushing on this time?"

"No." He lied and cringed a little inside. He hated lying to his brother. Matt was always honest to him, he didn't like being the same for him. But it was _Ivan_. Matt would go on and on about he should pick someone else. That he was too rough. Which isn't true at all, he just didn't want to hear it.

"Well, okay then. What's the problem?" Matt was a little disappointed. He wish he knew who it was.

Alfred took in a deep breath and answered. "It's just sex. This person never really opens up, unless we are getting undressed."

"Oh." Matt responded. He couldn't relate because he has never experience something like that before. He was naturally romantic. Much more romantic then his brother. Although, Alfred was much more flirty. Big difference.

Matt took a minute before coming up with an answer. "Well, If I was in this situation, I would sit down and talk to this person. Let them know you care for them and want to be something more."

Alfred nodded. "You're right. I should." But wasn't sure exactly how to confessed to Ivan. It wasn't that he was shy or anything. It was just that, well, it was Ivan. He always got a cold, stern, vibe whenever he was around him. But the few times he did open up to him, he always reveal himself as really interesting and sweet. He wish he could get to know him more.

"Thanks Matt. I'll give you a call if it works out."

"Yeah sure anytime. Introduce me to this person if you get the chance."

Oh gosh, definitely not. "Yeah, sure." he lied again. "Bye." He said as he hit the little red button that said 'end' on his phone. He then proceeded to hit Ivan's contact button. He tapped the little green phone button and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he heard Ivan finally answer with his cute accent that caused Alfred to smile.

"Ivan!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Oh." he sounded a little distracted. "You know this isn't exactly a good time-"

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. Thank goodness he couldn't see him, he could feel his cheeks turn bright red. He felt bad for bothering him. "This won't take long, I promise." He could feel him becoming impatient on him. He just got on with it. "Do you want to go the park tomorrow night. Just you and I?" There was a long awkward pause."Uh, sure. Which park?" Alfred was suprised he actually said yes, he rarely ever goes out. To be honest, he never really sees him expect for world meetings. "The one across your apartment complex." Alfred said as he just so happen to be still parked outside of it. It was a good location for a first date. It was more private then other parks and kind of romantic.

"Oh, that one. Yes, that should be fine." The Russian said. "Meet me around seven, Da?"

"Yeah, okay, awesome. I'll totally meet you there." He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this. He honestly thought he was going to turn him down.

There was another pause. "Alfred?" He asked quietly. "Yes?" He answered. Alfred heard him whispering this through the phone."Is this like a date? Not a sex-date but like a romantic-date?"Alfred started blushing even more. "Yeah, it kind is." He giggled. "I just want to spend sometime with you."

"IVAAAANNNN! ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE?" He heard some girl screech over the phone, she must of overheard our conversation.

"Damn it, Natalya, Mind your own business." Alfred heard Ivan yell over the phone. When he returned his voice sounded shaky. "I"m sorry. That was my sister." He tried his best not to laugh.

Alfred let out another giggle. "Ha, no, you're fine. That was actually really adorable, dude. Anyways, I'll meet you tomorrow." Alfred said. They exchanged good-byes and let the phone drop back into the cup holder. He leaned back into the leather chair with such relief. He actually had a date with Ivan tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as they promised, they both meet up at the park at seven. Alfred picked the most perfect time too. Everyone else was leaving at this hour, giving them the park to themselves. Alfred parked this red car near the front gate where Ivan was waiting patiently. Alfred realized how well dress Ivan was. He wore a gray button up shirt, a black bow tie, suspenders, and matching black dress pants and jacket. His soft blonde hair was neatly combed back. Alfred got the feeling of being undressed considering he only was wearing a t-shirt and his old rip-up jeans.

"You look so nice." Alfred said as he met up with him. Ivan blushed. "Thank you. I was at my sister's place when you called. As soon as my sisters heard I was going on a date, they had spent the past few hours getting me ready." Ivan looked down in embarrassment. "They really wanted this to be special, because this is actually my first date." He confessed. Alfred eyes widen in shock. "That's so cute, dude." He snickered.

Ivan looked up back at the American. His cheeks turned even brighter as he pulled a small bouquet of red roses behind his back. "These are you for you." Now Alfred was blushing. "dude, you didn-" but he was cut off as Ivan leaned over to give a kiss on cheek as he handed him the flowers. They were beautiful, all neatly packed together and had such a sweet fragence. Alfred was taken back from all this. He didn't know Ivan, who was known as a cold-hearted introvert, could be such a softie and romantic. He felt guilty not getting him anything. If would of known, he would of done something special for him.

Ivan turned to see Alfred's little cheeks bright red, which wasn't just from the blushing, and his skin looked pale. "Are you cold?" Ivan asked. Now that he thought of it, he found it to be freezing. "Yeah, aren't you?" He just shrugged. "I'm never really cold. It gets a lot colder back home in Russia." He then began taking of his jacket and tossed it over Alfred's broad shoulders. "You don't have to." Ivan shrugged again. "I don't need it." Alfred tighten the jacket around his shoulders. It was wooly and had a slight smell of vodka to it.

Ivan grabbed his hand and they began walking down the cemented pathway. The two became quiet, the only sound that could be heard was their feet hitting the pavement. "You said you wanted to talk about something on the phone yesterday, what was it?" His purple eyes wandered over to Alfred.

"Oh right. Well, uh, I," Alfred started stuttering. Which isn't like him, he was naturally confident and outgoing. Although, Ivan who was being so sweet, was causing him to become flustered. Alfred looked down at his pair blue converses, and casually kicked an acorn which lied in the middle of path. "I like you. Like, really think you're cool and stuff. And I want to hang out you more. And not just-" he giggled at what he said next. "heh, you know."

Ivan nodded. He supposed he had developed feelings for him. Even if he is annoying. He does have a sweet side to him and was kind of interesting to have around. He was full of excitement and optimistic, which was something he needed more in his life.

"So uh, you're not seeing anyone, right?"Alfred wondered. Ivan shook his head, which Alfred felt relieved. "I've never dated before. I've only had, um, 'hook-ups' and 'one-night-stands'. Nothing serious."

Alfred gaped. He has never dated before? Alfred has dated tons of people before. He considered himself a natural flirt. He started nervously playing with the plastic wrap around the bouquet. "Well you know, if you want to start-"

"Yes." Ivan interrupted before he could finish. "I would love too." He then leaned in and gave small kiss onto Alfred's lips. Alfred pulled back giggling. "Awesome."

"But we don't have to tell people right away, da?" Ivan suggested. Alfred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dude, I totally agree." He wasn't ready to tell Matthew. Otherwise he will have to listen his lecture of 'be careful of who you chose to date and don't get hurt' and shit. He was way to overprotective him. He doesn't really want Arthur to know either. It'll just give another reason to tease him. Which he enjoys making jokes at him from time to time. Although, he was never really hurt by them, he just didn't want to deal with it.

Ivan sighed. "I'll never hear the end of it from my sisters. They are probably on the edge of their seats to find out how this date goes." He chuckled. Which made Alfred smile. He doesn't really see Ivan smile too often. Which is too bad, because he does have a really nice smile.

They spent the next several hours wondering through the park. They had such a great time laughing and getting to know each other better, they lost complete track of time. "What time is it?" Ivan asked. Alfred glanced down at his golden wristwatch. "10:45" Alfred answered.

"Shit." Ivan cursed. "I have to get up early tomorrow morning. I shouldn't stay up any later." He nervously played with the ends of his gelled hair. "It was really nice being with you. Perhaps we should meet up some other?"

"Totally." Alfred replied ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Ivan then pulled him into another kiss.

"Good-bye Alfred." Ivan muttered quietly after parting away. Still feeling his hot breath against him, Alfred wrapped his hand around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. "I'll see you later." He said. They both then went opposite directions. Once Alfred got back into his car, he dialed up Matthew to tell him the news. He still left out Ivan's name in conversation. Although, he promised he would tell him who he has been seeing. He can worry about that later.


End file.
